Wolke Giselbrecht
Wolke Giselbrecht is the niece and successor of Giselle from the ballet of the same name. Info Name: Wolke Giselbrecht Age: 14 Parent's Story: Giselle Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Nilima Nartaki Secret Heart's Desire: To fall in love with and marry my beloved prince. My "Magic" Touch: I am an elegant dancer who can dance with the wind. Storybook Romance Status: I am in love with Alois von Schlesien, but I'm too shy to tell him my true feelings. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I am absolutely terrified of death. Even the word leaves a bad taste. Favorite Subject: Dance Class-ic. It helps me express my feelings. Least Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. The kids in here are so loud and rowdy. Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Nilima. Character Appearance Wolke is of average height, with red hair in a ponytail and green eyes. She wears a lavender and periwinkle blue dress with a wind pattern. Personality Wolke is a shy, introverted girl who tends to keep away from others. She loves dancing and uses dancing as a coping mechanism. She is lonely due to not having many friends, either in her home village or at school, and keeps to herself a lot. She tends to run away when people approach her. Her shyness and sadness results from her fear of death. BIography Hallo! I'm Wolke Giselbrecht. I'm the daughter of Giselle's younger sister. I'll tell you about my aunt Giselle. She was a shy peasant girl who lived with her mother Berthe. Giselle was very frail, and spent much of her time dancing. Duke Albrecht (who was betrothed to the noblewoman Bathilde) fell in love with her, disguised himself as a peasant named Loys and wooed her. The two fell in love, but this aroused the jealousy of the gamekeeper Hilarion, who was in love with Giselle as well. Hilarion suspected that Loys was a nobleman, and at the harvest festival, he exposed Albrecht's identity. Giselle fell ill with grief and danced until she collapsed and died. When Hilarion went to visit Giselle's grave, the Wilis, spirits of girls betrayed by their lovers, appeared and scared him away. The Wilis roused Giselle's spirit, and when Albrecht arrived, he begged Giselle for forgiveness. She forgave him, and saved Albrecht from the Wilis' wrath. Giselle's spirit bade farewell to Albrecht before returning to her grave, and Albrecht went home to marry Bathilde. My mother had a younger sister, who was able to find a husband and have children. I have a sister named Kiara, who is five years my junior. My grandmother regrets having tried to push Hilarion on her daughter, and would prefer that I end up with someone I do love. I live a very quiet life in a village in the Rhineland. I spend my time dancing alone, for there is no one who will dance with me. Ever After High is not the right place for me. I have very few friends here. Plus I've got a terrible destiny - I'm going to have to die. This irks me to no end, for a reason that I'll tell you in the next paragraph. I'll let you in on a secret. I suffer from thanatophobia, which means that I'm afraid of death. Death is a very traumatizing subject for me. Even hearing the word death can be stressful. Heck, even seeing a dead animal or tree can make me feel nervous. I'm in love with Albrecht's son Alois. He's really nice, and he's strong and brave. Although he is merely nobility, he is as charming as a prince, and he's very popular. I hope he likes me back, but I'm too shy to tell him how I feel. Hilarion's nephew Hilarion Jagd also attends this school. He seems nice too, but I'm worried about my destiny since I'm afraid he'll try to get in the way of my love for Alois. I side with the Rebels because I want to have a happy ending with my beloved Albrecht. We need to turn the tables and let those who are destined to die to be spared and earn lives that are worth living. Trivia *Wolke's name means "cloud" in German, as clouds, like spirits, are lighter than air. *Wolke's surname refers to her aunt Giselle. *Wolke has a pet Siamese Sable rabbit named Mini. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Christine Marie Cabanos. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Commoners Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Giselle Category:German